Yoshizawa Hitomi
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 164cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2000-2018 (18 years) |agency = (2000-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-2018) |label = zetima (2000–2018) |mcolor = Purplehttp://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/sp/news_Info.php?id=6925 |generation = 4th Generation |debutsingle = Happy Summer Wedding |lastsingle = Kanashimi Twilight |acts = Hangry & Angry, Morning Musume, Petitmoni, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Ongaku Gatas, 10nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, Venus Mousse, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars, Dream Morning Musume, ABCHO |autograph = }} Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) is a former Japanese pop singer and talent. She is a former member of Morning Musume as well as a former leader of the group. She was also a member of the duo Hangry & Angry, the leader of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and the idol group derived from its lineup, Ongaku Gatas. Following legal troubles, she retired from the entertainment industry on September 28, 2018. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2000 Yoshizawa became a member of the Hello! Project group Morning Musume in 2000, as a member of the fourth generation along with Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai, making her debut in the group's ninth single "Happy Summer Wedding". She was also featured in the group's theatrical release of Pinch Runner. 2001 In the past, she has often been perceived as the tomboyish member of the group, due to her voice, manners, and hobbies. Furthering this perception of her masculine side, Yoshizawa's first lead came in 2001 with the release of the single Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, in which she played a dashing playboy character. She has since managed to mostly overcome this, as many view her as having matured out of her formerly tomboyish character once having assumed leadership of Morning Musume in 2005. 2002 Yoshizawa drew the cover art for the charity single A.R.I.G.A.T.O.U. 2003 Yoshizawa became the Captain of the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed in September. The 5'5" (165cm) midfielder has since managed to lead the team to victory on many occasions. Yoshizawa also convinced fellow teammate Tsuji Nozomi to remain as the team's goalkeeper, despite her graduation from Morning Musume in 2004. 2005 In April, after the sudden and unexpected departure of Morning Musume's then-leader Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa, the current sub-leader, became the group's new leader. After Ishikawa Rika's graduation in May, Yoshizawa became the last remaining member of her generation. 2007 On January 10, Yoshizawa's younger brother Kota was riding his bicycle home from work in the Kagurazaka district of Tokyo at around 10:50pm when he was hit by a 20 year old drunk driver. He was hospitalized in a state of cardiac arrest and pronounced dead at 12:15am, January 11 at the age of 16."モー娘吉沢号泣、弟が交通事故死" (in Japanese). Asahi. 2007-01-13. On May 6, Yoshizawa graduated from Morning Musume after the band's last performance in the ~Sexy 8 Beat~ Spring Tour, which took place at Saitama Super Arena in Hitomi's hometown. According to several news sources, producer Tsunku, and Yoshizawa herself, she would begin a solo career of her own. At the time of her graduation, she had the second longest tenure of any Morning Musume member of 7 years and 21 days (although she was surpassed by Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa in September 2008). She was also considered by some fans to be the last trace of the "Golden era" of Morning Musume. After her graduation, she began focusing her time on Gatas Brilhantes H.P., along with being leader of a group formed with fellow members of the futsal team called Ongaku Gatas. From October 3 to October 11, Yoshizawa appeared in the stage play "Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~" alongside Shibata Ayumi, Satoda Mai, Inaba Atsuko, Korenaga Miki, and Fukuda Kanon.Official Gekijyo Page From November 28 to December 2, Yoshizawa appeared in the stage play "Olivia wo ki Kinagara" longside Kimura Ayaka and Maeda Yuki.Official Gekijyo Page 2008 On October 12, it was revealed that she is currently paired up with fellow ex-Morning Musume member Rika Ishikawa as Hangry in the new unit Hangry & Angry in collaboration with a Harajuku fashion store of the same name. 2009 In February, Yoshizawa performed and graduated with the rest of the Elder Club at their group graduation concert in Yokohama. In April, she had her first US performance at Sakura-Con in Seattle, along with Ishkawa Rika, in their duo HANGRY & ANGRY. Their first European performance was at "Chibi Japan expo" in Montreuil (a Parisian suburb) on October 31. From May 8 to May 17, she starred in the stage play "Tokyo Alice" alongside fellow former Morning Musume members Ishikawa Rika and Ogawa Makoto.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 Yoshizawa made her first appearance with Hello! Project since the Elder Club's graduation at the Summer 2010 tour, acting as MC alongside Sharam Q member Makoto. In August, it had was announced that Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi would be holding the Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event at Yokohama BLITZ from October 25 through the 27.http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=1307 2011 On January 28, it was announced that Yoshizawa is a part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releasing the groups first album, called Dorimusu ①, on April 20. 2013 On March 2 and 3, Yoshizawa participated in Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. She was also an MC for MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 on March 2. On October 1, Yoshizawa was transferred to the agency alongside Ishikawa Rika and Yasuda Kei. 2014 In May, Yoshizawa attended the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ as a judge. On November 3, Yoshizawa was appointed as the public relations ambassador of her hometown Miyoshi for two years."三芳町広報大使にモーニング娘。OG吉澤ひとみさん" (in Japanese). Miyoshi-machi Offical Website. 2015 On September 5, Yoshizawa announced her engagement to a man who she met through an acquaintance a year and a half ago."皆様へご報告" (in Japanese). Yoshizawa Hitomi Official Blog. 2015-09-05. Her fiancé is Kawamae Takeshi, nine years her senior and the manager of an IT company called FutureCustom Inc."吉澤ひとみ、“いい夫婦の日”に入籍「新しい人生のスタート」【コメント全文】 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2015-11-22."吉澤ひとみ結婚　年上ＩＴ経営者と" (in Japanese). Daily Sports online. 2015-09-05. They got married on November 22, which is also known as Ii Fuufu no Hi (Good Couples Day) in Japan and from then Yoshizawa took her husband name "Kawamae" but decided to keep her birth name for her work activities."皆様へご報告" (in Japanese). Yoshizawa Hitomi Official Blog. 2015-11-21."幸" (in Japanese). Yoshizawa Hitomi Official Blog. 2015-11-22. On October 26, Yoshizawa was invited to play at the Takano Yuri CUP 38th Hirao Masaaki Charity Golf ''with Morning Musume '15 member Ikuta Erina."たかの友梨CUP　第38回平尾昌晃チャリティゴルフ" (in Japanese). ''ValuePress!. 2015-10-05. 2016 On March 14, Yoshizawa announced she was pregnant with her first child and was due to give birth in the late summer."吉澤ひとみ、第1子妊娠を発表　今夏出産予定「幸せな気持ちでいっぱい」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-03-14. On March 25, Yoshizawa and her husband held their wedding party."Party♡" (in Japanese). Yoshizawa Hitomi Official Blog. 2016-03-25. Members of Morning Musume OG, Morning Musume '16, and ℃-ute were guests, and Yoshizawa sang "Happy Summer Wedding" together with the OG members."ウェディング(*^^*) 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-03-25."幸せ。(舞美)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-03-25. On July 29, she gave birth to a son."吉澤ひとみ、第１子男児を出産「産まれてきてくれてありがとう」" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2016-08-12. 2017 On September 29, it was reported that Yoshizawa had caused a car accident at an intersection in Itabushi when she turned right and hit an oncoming minivan that was driving straight through. Yoshizawa did not get injured, but the male driver of the other vehicle received a minor foot injury."吉澤ひとみ、衝突事故をブログで謝罪「ご迷惑をおかけしました」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-10-05. Yoshizawa made an apology on her blog on October 5, in which she also noted that she remained at the scene of the accident and was fully cooperating with the police investigation."2017/10/05" (in Japanese). Yoshizawa Hitomi Official Blog. 2017-10-05. 2018 On September 6, Yoshizawa Hitomi was arrested by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department for a hit-and-run while driving under the influence of alcohol. According to reports, at around 7:00 AM JST in Nakano, Yoshizawa was behind the wheel of her Toyota Alphard enroute to a scheduled 9:00 AM McDonald's promotional event when she ran a red light and crashed into a cyclist, whose bicycle flew "several meters" and hit a pedestrian nearby, leaving two people with minor injuries. She fled the scene for 15 minutes before calling the police and ultimately failed a breathalyzer test, with a breath alcohol concentration of 0.58 milligrams, four times the legal limit of 0.15 milligrams."元モー娘。吉澤ひとみ容疑者を逮捕…酒気帯びでひき逃げ疑い　１５分後に１１０番、現場戻る" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-06."吉澤ひとみ容疑者逮捕…目撃者「そのまま逃げたので驚いた」" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-06."吉澤ひとみ容疑者、会場に向かう途中で事故か…イベントは保田圭１人が出席" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-07."吉沢ひとみ容疑者、基準値４倍のアルコール検出" (in Japanese). Mainichi Shimbun. 2018-09-07. Yoshizawa's agency, , issued an apology that evening and announced that they would strictly deal with the matter once they confirm all of the facts from what is currently being reported."吉澤ひとみ容疑者逮捕で所属事務所が謝罪「全ての事実関係を確認中」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-09-06."吉澤ひとみの報道に関して" (in Japanese). J.P ROOM. 2018-09-07. Yoshizawa claimed to have been drinking with her husband the night before the accident (roughly 7 hours prior), and only had 3 cans of Chuhai. The director of a medical facility in Shinjuku has since come out to cast doubt on Yoshizawa's claims, stating that between the alleged time and amount she drank, her alcohol level shouldn't have been as high as it was at 7:00 AM."吉澤ひとみ容疑者「缶酎ハイ３缶」に医師指摘「こんな高い数値出ない」" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-09. She later confessed to drinking more than previously stated. In the midst of her arrest, all of her scheduled appearances were cancelled and she resigned from her position as a public relations ambassador for her hometown Miyoshi."三芳町広報大使について" (in Japanese). Miyoshi-machi Official Website. 2018-09-07."吉澤ひとみ容疑者、三芳町広報大使の辞任を申し出「本日付で解嘱」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-09-07. Several current and former Hello! Project members have expressed their shock, disappointment and remorse over the incident."吉澤さん…" (in Japanese). Ogawa Makoto Official Twitter. 2018-09-07."この度の報道について" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2018-09-08."2018/09/08" (in Japanese). Yasuda Kei Official Blog. 2018-09-08."報道に関して" (in Japanese). Konno Asami Official Blog. 2018-09-09."吉澤ひとみの報道について" (in Japanese). Tsuji Nozomi Official Blog. 2018-09-10."皆様へ" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2018-09-11. On September 12, it was reported that her mother-in-law had survived a suicide attempt after she swallowed a "near lethal dose" of sleeping pills and was rushed to the hospital. The suicide attempt was made after a direct interview with a reporter from a weekly magazine"吉澤ひとみ逮捕の4日後、義母が緊急搬送　自殺未遂か" (in Japanese). NEWS Post Seven. 2019-09-12. which is suspected to be the tabloid Shukan Bunshun who published the interview with details about Yoshizawa's married life on September 13."義母が語った吉澤ひとみ「飲酒ひき逃げ」当日の“行動”と“酒”" (in Japanese). Shukan Bunshun. 2018-09-12. On September 26, the Tokyo District Public Prosecutors Office indicted Yoshizawa with charges of violating the Road Traffic Act. The indictment also revealed new information that she was driving 86km/h in a 60km/h zone."吉澤ひとみ被告　事故直前８６キロで走行、法定速度大幅上回る" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2018-09-26. At 5:30 PM the next day, she was released from the Harajuku Police Station on a three million yen bail. She gave a deep bow to reporters outside of the station and made an apology to the victims."吉澤ひとみ被告が保釈 7秒ほど深々と頭を下げ謝罪「被害者の方々に深くお詫び」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-09-27. That evening she checked into a hospital in Saitama Prefecture."吉澤ひとみ被告、埼玉県内の病院へ　報道陣２０人集結" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-28. On September 28, J.P ROOM issued a joint statement with Yoshizawa, announcing they have come to a mutual agreement on terminating her contract and that she has decided to retire from the entertainment industry. Yoshizawa said she came to realize her weakness and immaturity over the past 21 days and called her own actions inexcusable. More than anything, she is deeply sorry to those she injured and hopes they can make a quick recovery and return to their normal lives. She will take one step at a time to atone for her crime and to be able to live without shame as a mother and a member of society. Last of all, Yoshizawa apologized for the inconvenience she caused staff and colleagues and for betraying the expectations of fans who have supported her for the past 18 years."吉澤ひとみに関するご報告" (in Japanese). J.P ROOM. 2018-09-28."吉澤ひとみ被告が電撃引退、今後は「母として恥ずかしくないよう…」" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-28. Following the termination of her contract, all J.P ROOM talent, Hello! Project OG members under , and active Hello! Project members under refrained from updating their blogs and other SNS accounts for the last three days of September in order to sort out their lingering feelings on the incident and were allowed to resume at the start of October."お詫び" (in Japanese). J.P ROOM. 2018-10-01."ご挨拶" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2018-10-01. She was summoned by the Tokyo District Court for her first trial on November 29."吉澤ひとみ被告 起訴内容認める 酒気帯び運転 ひき逃げの罪" (in Japanese). NHK. 2018-11-29. She faces up to 2 years in prison, and is due back in court November 30 for sentencing."吉澤ひとみ被告に懲役２年求刑　初公判で起訴内容認める　20席の一般傍聴券求め1137人が列" (in Japanese). Yahoo! News. 2018-11-29.https://twitter.com/asozan_daifunka/status/1068036634107498496 Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) *'Nickname:' Yossie (よっすぃ), Yossy, Yossui, Yossi, Yocchan *'Date of Birth:' *'Place of Birth:' Miyoshi, Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 164cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2000-04-16: Joined Morning Musume and Hello! Project **2007-05-06: Graduated from Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated from Hello! Project *' Status:' **2000-04-16: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to **2018-09-28: Contract Terminated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Purple *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' Purple *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color:' Purple *'Dream Morning Musume Color:' Sky Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' ** Morning Musume (2000-2007) *'Sub-groups:' **Petitmoni (2000-2003) **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) **Ongaku Gatas (2007-2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **10-nin Matsuri (2001) **Sexy 8 (2002) **11WATER (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003–2015) **Hangry & Angry (2008-2011) **Venus Mousse (2002-2003) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-2012) **ABCHO (2012) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Udon, soba, tomatoes *'Favorite Place:' Saitama *'Favorite Season:' Autumn *'Favorite Song:' Happy Summer Wedding *'Hobbies:' E-mailing and shopping *'Special Skills:' Ball games *'Charm Points': her hands and voice, sexiest part of her body is her upper lip and favorite part of her face are her multiple beauty spots *'Strong Subject:' Japanese *'Weak Subject:' Social Studies *'Close Friends': with Satoda Mai and Ayaka Kimura , as well as with Ishikawa Rika, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Fujimoto Miki, Ogawa Makoto, Kago Ai and Mitsui Aika. *'Why glad to be/have been in Morning Musume:' She has been able to go to many places. Additionally, she enjoys performing in concerts *'2nd Most Favorite Song:' Tsugaku Ressha *'Favorite Children's Song:' Hana *'Favorite Matsuri Memory:' Success at shooting range *'Favorite season:' Autumn because of Temperature - it is neiher too hot, nor too cold *'Childhood Game:' Catching beetles in a nearby forest *'Her Family:' She can talk to them about anything. In addition to that, she can relax when she's with them *'If she hadn't joined Morning Musume:' She would be playing volleyball *'Japan's image according to her:' Past and traditions *'Japanese person she admires:' Emperor, Tsunku and her father *'Plans to be doing in 20 years:' Having children *'What she thinks about Japan's future:' The sea will be clean. Also, cities will be prettier. In addition to that, traffic will be smoother. Additionally, UV radiation won't be a problem *'What should be done in Japan:' Everyone should try and get along better Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Petitmoni *Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! *BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Pittari Shitai X'mas! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Hangry & Angry *Reconquista Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly ABCHO *Me wo Tojite Gyusshiyo Discography Original Songs *2013 Hitomi ni Utsuru Michi (瞳に映る道) Solo Songs *2001 Yoshite, Yoshite... *2007.03.27 Sono Deai no Tame ni Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~ (with Venus Mousse) *2003.03.26 "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika) *2004.05.28 DANCE Suru no da! (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori) *2004.09.14 Mirai no Tobira (Morning Musume cover; with Ogawa Makoto, Kamei Eri) *2004.12.04 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami) *2004.12.08 Haru no Uta (with Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (with Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki) *2006.12.13 Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (with Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri) *2008.02.06 Seishun no Custard (with Satoda Mai) *2008.02.06 Kara Genki (with Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Konno Asami) *2011.04.20 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Morning Musume cover; with Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Morning Musume cover; with Ishikawa Rika, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Kusumi Koharu) *2018.02.07 WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki) Solo DVDs *2007.04.28 Morning Musume Yoshizawa Hitomi Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。吉澤ひとみ 卒業メモリアル) Other DVDs *2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ *2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou *2010.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.2 *2011.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.6 *2011.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.7 *2012.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.8 *2014.06.xx M-Line Club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *2014.xx.xx ~Ikinari Ikuta ☆ Yoroshiku Yossie~ (いきなりイクタ★よろしくヨッスィー) *2014.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.15 - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, & Ogawa Makoto FC Event Publications Solo Photobooks *2001.10.06 Yossy (よっすぃ) *2004.03.20 8teen *2007.04.20 Hello! Yossy Group Photobooks *2001.01.18 Hamilton Island Morning Musume Shashinshuu *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook *2003.09 Pocket Morning Musume Vol. 1 (ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.1〉) *2004.06.04 Chain! Chain! Chain! *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Works Movies *2000 PinchRunner (ピンチランナー)() *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語 ) *2011 Ousama Game *2012 Atsuhime Number 1 TV Shows *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) *2004 Motto Koi Seyo Otome (もっと恋セヨ乙女) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007 Shinkansen Girl 新幹線ガール) *2008-2009 Wao~n! (わおーん!) *2010-2012 Digista Teens (デジスタ・ティーンズ) *2010-2013 Yoshizawa hitomi no Trend + Yossy Navi (吉澤ひとみの「トレンド+よっすぃーナビ」) *2012 U! Style (遊!Style) *2013 Little Charo 4 Eigo de aruku New York (リトル・チャロ4 英語で歩くニューヨーク) TV Dramas *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru *2004 Motto Koiseyo Otome *2007 Shinkansen Girl *2009 Uso ka honto ka wakara nai yarisugi toshi densetsu SP *2010 Hagane no Onna *2011 Hagane no Onna Season 2 Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2008 Hatachi no kenketsu campaign (はたちの献血キャンペーン) Music Videos *2011 Kitahara Sayaka - Yappa Seishun (As Trainer) Radio *2000 Petitmoni Diver (プッチモニダイバー) *2001-2002 Hecchara Heike Yoroshiku Yossy (ヘッチャラ平家★ヨロシクよっすぃ～) *2003-2004 Ikinari Inaba Yoroshiku Yossy (いきなりイナバ★よろしくヨッスィー) *2007 Ongaku Gatas no Guts10 Gatas (音楽ガッタスのGUTS10☆ガッタス) *2010-2011 JOGLIS+ *2012 Yoshizawa Hitomi no Suite Soleil (吉澤ひとみのスウィート・ソレイユ) Theater *2007 Olivia wo ki Kinagara (オリビアを聴きながら) *2009 Tokyo Alice (東京アリス) Magazines *2001.11 UP to boy Vol.132 *2008.02.18 an weekly *2009.10.10 DIVER No.341 *2010.02.20 funride *2010.03 Best Gear *2010.05.10 DIVER No.348 *2011.05.10 DIVER No.360 *2012.06.08 DIVER No.373 *2013.04.10 DIVER No.383 (with Ogawa Makoto) *2015.10.10 Diver November 2015 Issue (with Yajima Maimi) *2016.05.07 Matanity nina's vol.6 May 2016 Issue *2016.12.07 Saita January 2017 Issue Trivia *Yoshizawa's most popular and frequently used nickname is 「よっすぃ」 which can be romanized as Yossy, Yossui, Yossie, or Yossi, depending on personal preference. During the October 22, 2007 episode of Ongaku Gatas no Guts10☆Gatas, she said in response to a listener's email, that her own preference is "Yossy." Yaguchi Mari originally gave her the nickname when she joined Morning Musume. *Only her seniors and close friends call her "Yocchan" (given to her by Abe Natsumi) or "Yoshiko" (given to her by Satoda Mai and Kimura Ayaka). *Fujimoto Miki is the only one to call her "Kabutomushi" (rhinoceros beetle), a nickname earned due to a silly game they played with each other during the Ribbon no Kishi stage musical. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Yaguchi Mari. Together, they were Team Expressive Power. *Tsunku initially pegged her as an "intelligent beauty" during the fourth generation auditions and she was promoted as such for the first year and a half, but her tomboy character was cemented after playing the boyishly handsome center role in "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~." Even so, the other members have repeatedly said she is actually much more girlish and delicate than her public image. *Yoshizawa has had the most solo lines of any member on a Morning Musume single: 31 lines in Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~. *After falling out of shape in 2003, she came very close to being named the kusojo (crap girl) of the Mechaike Okajo Taiikusai (sports festival). She resolved to get back into shape and soon became the captain of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *She was almost named "Sayaka," but when she was born, she had such big eyes that her father named her "Hitomi" ("eyes"). *She is related to marathon runner Takahashi Naoko. *Her father was initially extremely opposed to her joining Morning Musume, so much so that he called a family meeting about it after she was selected to join the group. However, by the time her debut single, Happy Summer Wedding, came out, he was reportedly humming it around the house. *She is extremely skilled in sports, especially volleyball, even receiving a recommendation in middle school. *She graduated from Risshisha High School with a correspondence course. *She said in a 2004 interview that the animal she is most like is a tiger. *She's the last one to leave Morning Musume in her Generation. *She portrays a football trainer for Kitahara Sayaka's music video of Yappa Seishun. *In Music Fighter, the other members agree when it was asked if she was suitable to be the leader. *In Utaban, she said Ishikawa Rika is the last member she would ever want to form a unit with. Ironically she formed later Hangry & Angry (2008) and ABCHO (2012) with Ishikawa Rika . *She is the tenth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. *She appears in the movie Ousama Game as the teacher. See Also *Gallery:Yoshizawa Hitomi *Gallery:Morning Musume 4th Generation References }} Honorary Titles External Links *J.P ROOM Profile (archived) *Official Blog (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English es:Yoshizawa Hitomi fr:Yoshizawa Hitomi Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:Hangry & Angry Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1985 Births Category:2000 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Saitama Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Akagumi 4 Category:M-line club Category:Blood Type O Category:Petitmoni Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:April Births Category:ABCHO Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Elder Club Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Purple Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Venus Mousse Category:Unit Leaders Category:Aries Category:J.P. Room Category:Members who are married Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Retired Category:Ox